No Regrets
by Renee Dowger
Summary: VAMPIRES ARE STILL CONSIDERED MYTHS! LsAngel just in case u want to give me a hard time complain to her she told me to put it up here. GIRL GETS CHASED BY VAMPIRE LOVE NOT GOOD WITH SUMMERIES


No Regrets

Tinnia heard Zane's footsteps behind her and just kept running. She could hear his thoughts. All he could think of was blood. She ran for her life. There was something abnormal about his thoughts. He didn't want to watch her bleed. He didn't want to waste the precious delicacy of blood. He wanted to drink her blood!

He was catching up to her. She knew that not only be hearing his footsteps behind her, but by his thoughts. "Just a little closer" he thought "just a few more feet."

She screamed hoping someone would hear her. She didn't want to die—At least not like this. She loved Zane, but she was also frightened of him. She was more scared of him than anything else. She tried to stay away from him. He was something she wanted to keep at a safe distance. She has read his thoughts many times before, but she never knew he liked the taste of blood. Was he insane? No, he couldn't be; he had way too much control over himself to be insane.

A _vampire, _that's what he had to be. That's the reason he craved her blood. Would it be so bad if she just gave up? The daydreams going on in his head weren't showing he wanted her dead. He was just _hungry_. He seemed to her like a savage animal.

She tripped and fell. "Well," she thought "at least I don't have to decide." She screamed anyhow. She had to try again one last time. He stopped running and walked towards her. She held her breath. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

He was now right in front of her. She shuddered as another one of his thoughts entered into her mind. He stared down at her. She loved him to death; and death was where it was going to end.

Another of his daydreams popped into her head. At first, she thought it was one of her own. The dream was that they were kiss, but his mind had drifted to her exposed neck.

"It won't be that bad," She thought to herself "maybe he'll be gentle." No one would care if she died anyhow. She had no family but her stupid drug addict mother and father. She didn't have any true friends. No one cared for Tinnia.

"Why did you run from me?" He asked her. "Why are you so afraid of me?" Now he was directly in front of her.

"You're the one chasing me, do you know its midnight? The least you could have done was tell me what you wanted. No, instead you get a kick out of scaring teenage girls half to death."

He held out his hand. She took it, wondering if she could run anymore. Might as well die in his arms. Where she wants to be anyway. He brought her closer to him and kissed her hair. She kissed his cheek. She was startled to find he was warm. She thought vampires were always cold. Held on to her gently as if she might break. He kissed her cheek and then her lips.

She tried to push him away. Right now Zane was thinking about kissing her neck. He wanted her to stop moving. The fear in her, which she wouldn't try to hide, was just making him _hungrier. _

She relaxed, hoping it would help her situation. Instead, he brought his lips to her neck. "Don't!" Tinnia said and pushed him away again when he kissed her neck. He put his hands on her shoulders, threw his head back, and laughed. When he was done he smiled showing all of his pointy teeth. His two canines were growing. They were as sharp as knives and protruded slightly over his bottom lip.

He took his arms from around her and held her wrists tightly. She tried to yank her wrists from his grasp. "Oh come on," he chided to her, "I thought you liked me. Now stop fighting! It's not that bad being a monster. You can be a teenager forever. I know you can read minds, almost as well as though it was your own. I read minds too, but I can hide it unlike you.

I need a favor from you. I need you to become a vampire. I'll be human again if another vampire bites me. I'm tired of walking this earth never changing. Will you help me?

Tinnia nodded, so he bit down on her neck. She bit back as soon as he bit her. She was scared; she didn't exactly want to be a monster. He cried out in alarm and smiled holding her tightly.

"Thank you." He said smiling. "I'm no longer a vampire, but neither are you. You bit me while I bit you. So, in other words you changed just enough to change me back to human, but not enough to help you heal. You're going to bleed to death, but you wanted to die anyway."

"Life is just unbearable for me Zane. Besides, you don't ever want to walk this world anymore. Why in hell would you expect me to want that? I have no regrets," she said "well, besides I didn't get to know you better."

"I've been planning to die all night." He said and pulled a knife from his belt. "This was actually for just incase you declined my offer, but I see a tasteless life without you."

He slit both wrists and then his throat. He crawled over to her and died along with her.


End file.
